Timeline (Cruenta Humanitas)
This is timeline of major events that occurred between 2019 and 2195 (current date) =XXI century= 2010's 2019 *The UN designates the Demilitarized Zone in Yemen, controlled and managed directly by the UN, with Saudi Arabia as a platform. Derived from social collapse and anarchy, caused by the depletion of oil and water in the Yemeni territory. 2020's 2020 *Oil price raises up to $172 per barrel. *The Aral Sea disappears from the map. 2021 *Persian-Israeli War, also known as Gulf War III. The conflict is composed of air strikes and only lasts three months. No nuclear warhead is detonated. Spurred by the USA to pressure Iran to liberalize its oil wells due to the pressure of world's oil demand. 2022 *Civil War in Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan stemming, causing in the displacement of thousands of refugees and economic crisis caused by the irreversible desertification of the region. 2023 *Social instability in Central Asia spans now Kazakhstan, Kirgyztan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. It is called as Turk Spring by western media. 2024 *Russia intervenes in Central Asia with approval of the UN Security Council. *Borneo’s rainforests have been wiped from the map. *Petabyte devices are mainstream 2025 *The biggest refugee crisis in world history takes place in Bangladesh; after 4 months of heavy rain, hurricanes and overflow of the Ganges, thousands of hectares of habitable land are destroyed and displaces 40 million people. Humanitarian aid from 40 countries isn't enough and 1.2 million dies in the course; China and India absorbs the most of the refugees. India and Bangladesh signs the Ganges Treaty, paving the way to form the Indian Federation. *After the direct Russian military intervention Kazakh, Kyrgyz Uzbek, Turkmen and Tajik governments propose reintegration into the Russian Federation provided that the degree of autonomy is considerable, inter alia, direct command of military divisions and fiscal autonomy. 2026 *World temperature is now 1ºC higher. Black rhino goes extinct in the wild. Vertical farms are commonplace. *Nigeria is now the biggest African economy. *Railguns enter service in USA and Chinese navy vessels. 2027 *The Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China transform the Shanghai Cooperation Organization in the Tashkent Treaty Organization, a military and economic alliance. Later that same year, Belarus declared itself an OTT observer. The OTT was born as a strategy to eliminate China's dependence on energy resources from the Middle East and diminish the Chinese dependency on the Strait of Malacca; providing it with the oil and gas from the Russian Federation (especially Central Asia: Turkmenistan) which had an energy surplus at the time. 2028 *The first Maglev intercity line is opened in Japan: the Tokyo-Nagoya line achieves 652 km/h (380 mph). The segment Nagoya-Osaka is opened the next year. *The BRICs GDP overtake the G7 combined GDPs 2029 *Human-like AI is becoming a reality. The first of this kind is developed in Tokyo University, it's called Yurei. It's mental capacity is that of a 2 years toddler. 2030's 2030 *China overtakes the U.S. as world's richest nation. That same year it exceeds it in military spending. China is given the Superpower title. The US still retains its super power status; but it is no longer the only country holding such influence. *World population reaches 8 billion. *Bioengineering can now replace virtually any limb or organ for human patients. 2031 *India is now the most populated country in the world with 1.5 billion people (China has 1.49 billion). *This year, electric and hybrid cars counts for 72% of the market, this derivated to the rising oil prices in the latest years. Oil barrel reaches $270. *AI-Brain merges are now mainstream with the help of nanotechnology. Memory and IQ increases are the most popular treatments. 2032 *USA military bases in central Asia are decommissioned (except for those in Afghanistan). Causes include high costs for a stagnated economy and a series of Russian and Chinese pressures. *The 7 billion euro program for Thailand's water barriers (specially Bangkok) begins to be build after a decade of continuing flooding. The 25 billion program for protecting Osaka and Tokyo areas against sea level rise is also started this year *Less than one third of Nigerian forests remains despite 2020's efforts to save them. 2033 *First manned mission to mars achieved by NASA. The first man to step on Mars is Patrick Rodriguez. *The first hypersonic commercial flight. New York-Shanghai flight achieved in 2h20min. Self-driving vehicles are widespread. *Central Asia is crisis. The well know Central Asian Collapse is underway. Most fertile fields deteriorate irreversibly. The introduction of genetically modified plants can hardly keep reducing agricultural production -19%, may have been up to -44%. 2035 *NATO and the TTO signed the Nuclear Disarmament Agreement for Peace (NDAP), agreeing to reduce their nuclear capabilities within 1,000 tactical warheads by country (U.S., Russia and China). *Unmanned Aerial Fighters and Bombers compose the main body of armed forces, surpassing human pilots 3 to 1. *African elephant go extinct in the wild. 2036 *Together producing almost 37% of food in the world -despite the Central Asian Collapse- Russia and Canada have become food superpowers by this year. Global warming lengthened the Russian and Canadian summer and improved the capacity in its farming lads. *In-vitro meat is a rapidly growing industry. *''Superintendents type AI'' of Shanghai (by Huawei), New York and Tokyo (by IBM) are put online. Hundreds of cities will follow in the coming years. 2037 *Beijing-Shanghai, Shanghai-Guangzhou and Beijing-Guangzhou mag-lev lines are inaugurated (January). *World War Three starts (April). 2038 *The Treaty of Rapa Nui is signed ending World War Three. *''Crisis of the Dragon, the Bear and the Eagle''. Economic instability in Russia, China and the U.S. in the after war drags the world into an economic crisis. 2040's 2040 *Global population reaches 9 billion. *Global average temperatures have risen by 2°C. *"Second Chinese Revolution". Is not a revolutionary movement but reformatory. Political and social instability in China. Widespread unrest by the results of war and following crisis. The PRC is reorganized into the Chinese Federation. Increase in the autonomy of the territories and the government is decentralized. Democratization of the country. 2042 *Less than two-thirds of the original Congo jungle remains standing. *Middle East enters in decline. Crude oil, an essential driver of the world economy, has been undergoing major falls in production. Following years of disruption and a race to avert catastrophe, viable alternatives for humanity's energy needs have thankfully become a realistic prospect. Algae biofuel is leading the way. Solar, wind and other forms of renewable energy have also borne fruit. With nanotechnology being applied to panels and other surfaces, together with falling costs, solar energy has seen exponential uptake. Only countries like Arabia Saudi, the UAE, Qatar and Bahrein can overcome this crisis transforming their economies. 2044 *The first fusion power reactor is inaugurated in southern China with an installed capacity of 31.4 GW. Five more are in construction in China, 3 in North America, 3 in Europe and 2 in India. *Although expensive, high demand for hypersonic commercial flights have made it mainstream, achieving record flying times like New York-Delhi in 2h30m. *Orbital solar power is commercially feasible. 2045 *China establish the first permanent settlement on the Moon: Tiangog-Yi. It is administered by an AI to extract He-3 for fusion reactors on earth, gives China the edge over the resource. Additionally there is a group of 10 scientists stationed there. *Rexium is discovered in a mining operation to extract He-3 on the moon, it is determined that, although rare on Earth, is abundant in the asteroid belt and the moons of the gas giants. Fires a "new industrial revolution". 2047 *The USA and the EU establish their own moon mining installations. 2049 2050's 2051 2052 *The United Nations are reformed and the UN Presidium and the Council are born. 2054 *Eden Project is started as an initiative from the UN Presidium to preserve the richness of the Earth in a gene bank for the future generations to regenerate the planets lost ecosystems when the technology is available. *The Tiangong-Er project (a pre-war incomplete Chinese station) is completed. Can support 355 residents who are replaced every four months. Thirty-three of them are scientists and the rest are engineers in mining, its main objective is the extraction of Rexium, Platinum, Gold and He-3. *Memory storage is mainstream technology. 2060's 2066 * The 23e01069387 resolution by the UN is enacted, banning all AIs. Existing AIs were decommissioned and/or limiting their roles to medicine and as human companions. Artificial Intelligences working in governments, armed forces and cities' management are now replaced by human and VI controlled systems. 2090's 2090 *Plans for terraforming Mars are unveiled by the UN colonial authority. =XXII century= 2124 Invention of the Alcubierre Drive. 2127 Alien life is discovered in Zelenovaty by the Yuri Gagarin exploration probe. 2156 Contact is made with the Ki'sa, the first alien civilization that mankind has made contact with. They were discovered by the probe UNS Colombus whose original purpose was to determine possible terraformation and colonization of their home planet:Epsilon Eridani beta. No contact was stablished until 2157, though. Category:Cruenta Humanitas